El cumpleaños de vegeta
by Vegeta'z girL
Summary: Una historia corta acerca de como fue el primer cumpleaños de vegeta y que hizo bulma para complacer a este dificil cumpleañero jeje se ubica en los 3 años pre androides Lean! plz TERMINADO!
1. oyee vegeta

Hola soy nueva en esto de los fics así que no está muy bueno solo que ya había leído muchos fics de vegeta y pues me encanta imaginármelo en situaciones terrícolas que el desconoce así que dije porque no hacer uno de su cumpleaños y según yo será su primer cumpleaños porque en vegitasei no creo que celebraran su cumpleaños y tampoco creo que cada año freezer le hiciera una fiesta a vegeta. Pero bueno espero que los entretenga….

**Capitulo 1: Oye vegeta…**

Era un día común y corriente en la capsule corp. Todos estaban en sus actividades cotidianas, La señora Briefs con sus pastelitos, el Sr Briefs preparando nuevos inventos para la Corporación, Bulma admirando su belleza y nuestro querido príncipe Vegeta en su amada Cámara de Gravedad.

Ya era la hora del desayuno y una voz se hizo escuchar…

MUJEEEER! YA ESTA LISTO EL DESAYUNO? – exclamo tan amable como siempre Vegeta.

NOOOOO ASI QUE TE ESPERAS MONO MALEDUCADO! – respondió con la misma amabilidad la chica peliazul.

Pues que inútil eres mujer – dijo con su habitual sarcasmo Nuestro príncipe y ya habiendo ingresado a la cocina.

Agh – bufo una exasperada bulma.

Oh! joven y apuesto vegeta no te había visto en todo el día – saludo tan feliz como siempre la señora Briefs.

Vegeta solo se limito a mirarla. El desayuno transcurrió normal en lo que cabe en la casa de los Briefs. Los robots ya se estaban encargando de recoger todo y el Sr y la Sra. Briefs habían salido y Vegeta se disponía a regresar a su habitual entrenamiento hasta que Bulma le hablo..

Oyee Vegeta espera! – grito como siempre Bulma

Y ahora que quieres Mujer que no ves que tengo prisa? – respondió nuestro príncipe

Es que quería preguntarte algo jeje – contesto la peliazul ignorando el tono de su inquilino.

Pues habla ya – respondió vegeta

Mmm ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños? – dijo un poco sonrojada la ojiazul

Y ¿Qué demonios es eso mujer? – contesto un ya molesto y confundido príncipe

Bulma cayó de espaldas al escuchar la respuesta de Vegeta y le dijo:

¿Cómo?¿ no sabes lo que es un cumpleaños vegeta?- respondió algo sorprendida bulma

NO y no me interesa saber si es una de tus estupideces terrícolas – dijo un ya muy malhumorado Vegeta

Ash! eres un grosero vegeta y para que lo sepas el cumpleaños es el día en el que naciste – le respondió una Bulma muy ofendida

Hmp! Y para que quieres saber eso mujer? a ti qué demonios te importa cuando nací – le contesto un Vegeta muy confundido ante tal pregunta

Ash! Eres insufrible Vegeta solo era curiosidad. ¿Me vas a decir o no? – dijo Bulma ya un tanto desesperada.

Si te lo digo me vas a dejar de molestar mujer? – contesto Vegeta ya ansioso por irse a entrenar.

Si hombre está bien – le respondió una Bulma muy interesada en su cumpleaños.

Según el calendario terrícola es el 21 de octubre ya me puedo ir mujer? O también quieres saber en dónde y a qué hora naci? – contesto un sarcástico Vegeta

Ash grosero está bien ya vete con eso es más que suficiente – dijo la peliazul con algo entre manos..

Mujer loca – se dijo a si mismo nuestro príncipe sayajin.

Después de esta plática Bulma se fue de inmediato a checar su calendario ya que estaban en septiembre y quería saber cuantos días faltaban para el cumpleaños de vegeta.

Ay Maldición pero si solo falta un mes – se dijo un poco estresada la chica peliazul.

El día transcurrió bastante normal ya era de noche y todos estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones.

Que traerá entre manos esa mujer? Para que quería saber el día en que nací? Agh no cabe duda que todos los terrícolas están locos – se decía a si mismo un príncipe bastante agotado.

Ya habían pasado unos días desde esta plática y desde ahí se veía a una Bulma bastante ocupada en quien sabe que cosas ya que salía y regresaba, iba al laboratorio, pasaba muchas horas ahí, volvía a salir en fin todos en la CC estaban muy confundidos con esa extraña actitud.

Que le pasara a esa estúpida mujer terrícola que últimamente no me atiende como es debido? – se preguntaba un muy molesto príncipe sayajin

Bah! Pero que estupideces pienso a mi no me hace falta esa vulgar humana – se regaño el sayajin.

Mientras tanto en el interior de la casa..

Hijita pero que te trae tan ocupada? Si sigues así el joven y apuesto Vegeta jamás se va a fijar en ti – decía la Sra Briefs con una charola de pastelitos

Ay Mamá pero que cosas dices – dijo una sonrojada Bulma

Bueno hija es que últimamente no lo atiendes como antes – exclamo la Sra. Briefs con su infinita sonrisa

Bueno mamá lo que pasa es que estoy organizando una fiesta para un amigo solo que es bastante complicado ya que ese amigo es un tanto especial – contesto Bulma un tanto exasperada por la actitud de su progenitora.

Oh! Ya veo hijita yo solo digo que no descuides al joven Vegeta – le respondió la Sra. Briefs mientras se alejaba.

Mmm tienes razón además asi podre saber que es lo que le gusta – se dijo a si misma la chica peliazul.

Ya en la noche Vegeta regreso de su entrenamiento y estaba herido, unos cortes un poco profundos en el brazo y el tórax nada de gravedad pero la sangre es escandalosa así que cuando Bulma que cuando lo vio le exclamo:

VEGETA! QUE TE HAS HECHO? – pregunto una bulma muy molesta por el comportamiento suicida del sayajin.

Bah! Son heridas insignificantes para un guerrero de mi clase no veo porque armas tanto escándalo mujer – dijo tranquilamente un vegeta muy fastidiado con los gritos de la mujer.

Ash como sea vamos a tu habitación para que te cure – dijo Bulma en un tono amable.

Hmp! – fue la única respuesta del guerrero.

Ya en la habitación de Vegeta, Bulma casi terminaba de vendarlo cuando le pregunto:

Oye Vegeta y a ti que te gusta? – pregunto Bulma

Matar, Pelear, Humillar..- decía nuestro príncipe pero fue interrumpido por Bulma.

Nooo Vegeta no me refiero a eso si no a tus gustos personales – dijo una bulma muy fastidiada con la respuesta de su inquilino.

Matar, Pelear, Humillar..- respondió de nuevo un exasperado y confundido vegeta.

QUE NO ME REFIERO A ESO! – grito bulma ya bastante desesperada por las respuestas del guerrero

NO ME GRITES MUJER ESTUPIDA, ADEMAS YO NO TENGO POR QUE RESPONDER A TUS ESTUPIDAS PREGUNTAS INSOLENTE TERRICOLA – dijo un bastante exasperado Vegeta

Eres.. Eres un MALDITO MONO MALAGRADECIDO NO PUEDO CREER QUE YO ESTABA PREPARANDO.. – bulma paro de hablar y se fue a su habitación llorando.

Preparando qué? – se pregunto un príncipe sayajin un poco arrepentido por la reacción que tuvo con la mujer.

Bah! Estupideces esa insolente mujer se lo merecía – se dijo el príncipe tan orgulloso como siempre. Y se dispuso a dormir.

Mientras tanto en la habitación continua..

Maldito mono estúpido como se atreve a hablarme así, yo que he sido la única a la que le ha importado como está pero es un malagradecido y tu Bulma TU ERES UNA ESTUPIDA! – se regañaba la peliazul con lagrimas en sus ojos y a punto de aventar un paquete que estaba en su mesa de noche.

Espera no seas impulsiva bulma tal vez el no sabía a lo que me refería con mi pregunta – se dijo la hermosa científica y se propuso volvérselo a preguntar al día siguiente de una forma más explícita. Y también se fue a dormir.

CONTINUARA…

Bueno aquí está el primer cap. espero que les guste y acepto críticas constructivas plz no hay que ser malos. Y si les gusta subo rápido el otro cap. i promisse bye


	2. convenciendo al cumpleañero

Hola aquí dejo el segundo cap espero que les guste y agradeceré a los que me dejaron reviews

**Chibibra-saiyajin-evans****: **qué bueno que te gusto gracias por leer y aquí te dejo el sig cap y tratare de actualizar pronto.

**NebilimK****: **no te creas yo también me he imaginado a freezer así y también con un tutu pero bueno estoy loca jajá y gracias por tus críticas intentare ver como hago con mis errores jeje aquí dejo el segundo cap ojala te guste**.**

**Capitulo 2: convenciendo al cumpleañero**

A la mañana siguiente en el desayuno bulma se sentó al lado del sayajin para iniciar la conversación.

Hola Vegeta que tal amaneciste? – saludo la ojiazul con una genuina sonrisa.

Hmp – fue el amable saludo del sayajin mientras pensaba..-_Todos los terrícolas están locos esta mujer ayer me estaba gritando y maldiciendo y ahora está como sin nada no cabe duda que son unos psicópatas._

Ash vegeta eres un grosero ni siquiera saludas pero bueno no importa – le dijo Bulma con una sonrisa más pequeña

El desayuno fue servido y todos se disponían a comer bueno solo Bulma y Vegeta ya que los Señores Briefs habían ido a desayunar a fuera en la cuidad. Así que la peliazul se dispuso a continuar con su charla de anoche.

Oye vegeta y dime a ti que te gusta? – le pregunto bulma con una voz muy dulce y amable.

Otra vez con lo mismo mujer ya te respondí anoche y te pusiste como loca – le dijo un fastidiado Vegeta

Si lo lamento pero en fin no me refería a esos gustos si no amm por ejemplo a mí me gusta escuchar música, nadar, estar con mis amigos, comer chocolates, hacer inventos, ir de fiesta etc. .. Y a ti que te gusta? – le dijo la peliazul.

Osea me refiero a cosas más cotidianas en la tierra ejemplo que no sea MATAR, PELEAR, HUMILLAR, DESTRUIR PLANETAS, ETC – explico bulma cuando vio la confusión del príncipe.

Y tu porque me estas investigando eh terrícola? primero que cuando nací y ahora con estas estupideces? Que es lo que tramas? Acaso quieres contarle a tus estúpidos amigos para que me maten o algo así? – contesto un desconfiado guerrero.

CLARO QUE NO ES POR ESO VEGETA PERO QUE DESCONFIADO ERES! Además como mis amigos te podrían matar sabiendo tus gustos? – Dijo Bulma que ya empezaba a desesperarse.

Y entonces por que esas preguntas. Acaso quieres sobornarme para que no destruya a la cucaracha de Kakaroto? O, es que te gusto mujer? – dijo un príncipe muy arrogante con una sonrisa torcida como es habitual en el.

PERO QUE ESTUPIDECES DICES VEGETA CLARO QUE NO ES POR ESO! Solo que creo que tengo que conocer mejor a la persona que lleva más de un año viviendo aquí ya que creo que ser un mercenario espacial no es una muy buena referencia no crees? – dijo una Bulma un poco sonrojada por la declaración del príncipe.

Bah! si con eso me vas a dejar de molestar pues me gusta nadar, comer esa comida que la loca de tu madre dice que es de un tal México, me gusta entrenar, me gusta el helado de chocolate, a y ese deporte terrícola llamado soccer, tener sexo… - decía Vegeta hasta que la mujer interrumpió.

Bulma escupió su café con este último hobbie del sayajin

Pero qué te pasa mujer porque escupes? – dijo un asqueado vegeta.

No por nada vegeta oye y dime te gusta la música? – dijo una sonrojada bulma por su último incidente.

Si por música terrícola te refieres a los berreos que da tu amigo el calvo por supuesto que no me gusta – dijo Vegeta pensando en la vez que escucho a krilin cantar.

Jajaja no eso fue solo un concurso de karaoke pero bueno krilin no canta tan mal- rio bulma recordando esa reunión.

Ja si claro antes de volverlo a escuchar prefiero que freezer me haga un baile – dijo vegeta imaginando lo freaky que sería ver a freezer bailar.

Jajá eso si seria traumante jajá ay vegeta pero que cosas piensas pero en fin continuando con lo de la música Amm música hay de muchos tipos pero supongo que a ti te gustara el rock - le dijo la peliazul al príncipe.

Hmp!- respondió Vegeta ya que no sabía de qué rayos hablaba esa mujer pero no iba a mostrarle su ignorancia.

Bulma saco su reproductor de su pantalón y le puso a Vegeta una canción de Green day

Y dime te gusta? – le pregunto bulma a vegeta

Ese sonido no es tan desagradable como el que emite el calvo - respondió vegeta tratando de disimular lo mucho que le gusto.

Creo que eso fue un sí - se dijo para sí misma la peliazul.

Mmm oye vegeta y hay algo más de la tierra que te guste hacer? - pregunto nuevamente bulma

No solo lo que te dije – respondió vegeta un tanto fastidiado.

El desayuno termino y todos regresaron a sus actividades cotidianas Y así pasaron los días. Los señores Briefs habían decidido hacer un viaje y como ya estaban enterados de lo que su hija preparaba le dejaron sus respectivos regalos a nuestro querido príncipe.

20 de octubre…

Buenos días vegeta – lo saludo una radiante bulma

Hmp! – como de costumbre fue la única respuesta del príncipe.

Oye vegeta no crees que te estás explotando con eso de tu entrenamiento? – pregunto bulma ignorando el pasado comentario del sayajin.

Pero que estupideces dices mujer acaso quieres morir cuando lleguen los androides? – le contesto nuestro ofendido príncipe.

Mmm y que acaso tu vas a protegerme? –le respondió bulma pícaramente.

Por supuesto que no humana tonta solo digo que seré yo quien acabe con esas chatarras y después seguirá el estúpido del futuro y después kakaroto – respondió vegeta tratando de ocultar que se había sonrojado por el comentario de bulma.

Jajaja si como sea vegeta yo solo digo que deberías de tomarte solo un día de descanso a la semana o mínimo al mes – dijo muy alegre bulma

Hmp! Ni que fuera un vago como tu – contesto un vegeta muy divertido ya que quería hacer enojar a la mujer.

OYEE YO NO SOY UNA VAGA! – grito bulma con la cabeza roja del coraje

Ja! Entonces porque te la pasas días sin hacer nada de provecho? – le dijo un vegeta muy complacido ya que había logrado molestarla.

Oye mono malagradecido yo te hago de comer diario, arreglo tu cámara de gravedad que siempre destruyes con tus entrenamientos suicidas, te curo todas las noches y me dices que no hago nada de provecho? – respondió una bulma muy ofendida.

Hmp! – la ignoro vegeta ya que el sabia que todo eso era cierto solo que le gustaba ver como la mujer se enojaba.

Ash como sea pero dime si te tomaras un día de descanso? – insistió la peliazul.

No – respondió el príncipe.

Anda vegeta o no volveré a arreglar la cámara de gravedad – lo amenazo la chica de ojos celestes

Me estas amenazando mujer? – respondió un muy molesto guerrero.

Si y qué? – dijo una desafiante bulma.

Acaso quieres morir humana insolente? – respondió un príncipe anonadado por el comportamiento de aquella humana tan débil pero con un carácter que a él le fascinaba.

Ay ya veggie no te lo tomes tan a pecho solo lo hago por tu bien – le dijo bulma muy tranquilamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Vegeta se puso rojo como un tomate y Bulma se dio cuenta pero no dijo nada al respecto.

Mujer loca –dijo para si mismo el príncipe sayajin.

Oye vegeta anda mañana toma un día de descanso y prometo que te encantara lo que le hare a la cámara si? – comento una ingeniosa ojiazul.

Ya está bien mujer pero cállate que me estresas – contesto un irritado sayajin.

El día transcurrió normal después del desayuno. Vegeta continuo su entrenamiento y Bulma checo los últimos detalles para el cumpleaños de vegeta.

20 de octubre 11:00 pm.

PERO VEGETA Y AHORA QUE PASO? – grito la chica de cabellos azules al ver a su inquilino herido.

Bah! Siempre haces escándalo mujer no es nada – dijo vegeta agarrándose el brazo

Ash eres un descuidado siempre es lo mismo contigo ve a tu cuarto y ahora te alcanzo voy por el botiquín – dijo bulma no tratando de enojarse para que todo saliera como ella planeaba.

Ya en la habitación de vegeta bulma lo había terminado de curar y lo mando a bañarse y después de pelear para que vegeta se bañara al fin se metió a la ducha y como ya casi era la hora, bulma fue por la primera sorpresa de nuestro sayajin.

CONTINUARA…

Bueno aquí el segundo cap espero que les guste y ya casi llegamos a la fiesta de vegeta no se lo pierdan jeje.


	3. Una fiesta desastrosa parte 1

Aquí de nuevo yo con mis locuras jajá les dejo el penúltimo cap y espero que les guste o y aquí contestó sus reviews:

**FashionBulma****: **jeje qué bueno que te gustaron mis locuras y ya verás todas las sorpresas de vegeta ojala te guste el cap.

**Chibibra-saiyajin-evans****: **haha ya verás poco a poco que sorpresas le deparan a vegeta ojala te guste el cap .

**maty aritha y bluekeila****: **que bueno que te este gustando y pues a vegeta le esperan varias cosas jajá ojala te guste este nuevo cap.

**Capitulo 3: Una fiesta desastrosa parte 1.**

Bulma bajo a la cocina porque ya casi eran las 12 en punto y agarro el pastelito que le iba a dar a vegeta con su vela (normalmente regalaríamos un pastel muy pequeñito Osea personal pero como se trataba de un sayajin era un pastel un tanto grande) era de chocolate como le gustaba a vegeta ya estaba poniéndolo en la charola y había prendido la vela cuando..

AHHHHHH! PERO QUE DEMO.. – grito la peliazul.

Cuando bulma vio bien estaba el cumpleañero todo batido con chocolate y casi ni se le veía la cara. Y es que vegeta bajo sin hacer ruido e intento asustarla pero cuando ella lo vio por reflejo le aventó el pastel opz.

PERO QUE DIABLOS TE OCURRE MUJER LOCA – grito un demasiado enojado sayajin.

Pe Pe Pero vegeta que haces aquí yo creí que.., es que lo que paso fue que.., - y la pobre peliazul rompió en llanto.

Y ahora porque lloras? si el que está hecho un desastre soy yo – dijo vegeta intentando consolarla a su manera y lamiendo parte del chocolate que tenia embarrado.

Buaaa Buaaa yo solo quería felicitarte a las 12 por tu cumpleaños y te iba a llevar este pastel y Buaaa – lloro desconsoladamente bulma ya que su primera sorpresa no había salido como ella quería.

Vegeta sintió como su corazón se removía y su estomago empezaba a sentir un cosquilleo, a nadie nunca le había importado su cumpleaños y más bien muchos maldecían el día en que él había nacido pero la mujer se tomo la molestia de querer darle una sorpresa ¿Por qué? Esa pregunta rebotaba en su cabeza pero también tenía la necesidad de consolar a la mujer de hacerla sentir que todo estaba bien y que no tenía porque llorar pero por supuesto su orgullo esta primero así que decidió consolarla a su manera.

Bah! mujer ya no hagas drama no es para tanto – dijo el príncipe intentando darle ánimos a la mujer.

Pero es que estas todo sucio y el pastel todo deshecho y...y...y Buaaa! – volvió a romper en llanto la pobre bulma.

YA BASTA MUJER NO ME GUSTA QUE LLORES! – nuestro príncipe se sorprendió por las palabras que dijo y no porque no lo sintiera sino porque su orgullo de doblego un poco.

En serio vegeta? – dijo bulma parando su llanto y con una sonrisa llena de ilusión.

Si en serio mujer con tus berridos lastimas mis sensibles oídos – contesto secamente el sayajin componiendo para él su último comentario.

Snif Snif – bulma iba a volver a romper en llanto pero fue interrumpida por vegeta.

Mujer sírveme un vaso de leche y dame algo de lo que sobrevivió del pastel… por favor – le dijo el príncipe con una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa.

S…S…Si vegeta oye ¿quieres que caliente tu leche? – respondió una sorprendida bulma por el comportamiento de vegeta.

No, la quiero fría – contesto el guerrero.

Bulma le sirvió la leche y un trozo del pastel que había sobrevivido y a la vez ella también se sirvió algo y se lo comieron en silencio y vegeta ya se iba a retirar pero bulma lo detuvo.

ESPERA VEGETA – grito la peliazul.

Agh! Mujer que no puedes decir algo sin gritar? – dijo el príncipe tapando sus sensibles oídos.

Jajá no casi nunca – le respondió la peliazul con su mejor sonrisa.

Hmp! Bueno que es lo que quieres? – contesto el príncipe.

Feliz cumpleaños – le dijo la peliazul a la vez que lo abrazaba cariñosamente y lo besaba en la mejilla – y acuérdate que me dijiste que este día te lo tomarías de descanso – le recordó bulma mientas se marchaba en su habitación.

Vegeta se quedo como en shock, el había amenazado con destruir la tierra y a todos sus amigos e inclusive a ella y esa mujer ¿lo felicitaba? A ¿el? Y con todas esas preguntas se marcho a su habitación pero antes susurro algo..

Gracias mujer – dijo vegeta y se fue a su habitación.

Y algo dentro del él le decía que su primer cumpleaños iba a ser muy al estilo terrícola y terrícola en su definición era demente, se sonrió a sí mismo y se metió a su cuarto para descansar para lo que le esperaba.

A la mañana siguiente nuestro príncipe se levanto a las 10 algo que no era habitual en el pero como no iba a entrenar se permitió pararse más tarde. Mientras tanto en la cocina una muy bonita científica preparaba un desayuno como para 60 personas que contenía diferentes platillos pero no tan pesados ya que era el desayuno y además la cocina estaba adornada con globos y un lindo cartel que decía "Feliz cumpleaños vegeta" y para adornar la mesa bulma salió al jardín a recoger flores y ponerlas en la mesa y por fin el cumpleañero bajo a la cocina.

Una sonrisa se asomo por el duro rostro del sayajin al ver todo lo que la mujer había preparado para él y mientras se seguía preguntando porque la mujer hacia lo que hacía una voz muy familiar para él lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Oh vegeta ya estás aquí siéntate en un momento te sirvo el desayuno – dijo alegremente la científica.

Hmp sírveme de todo mujer – contesto el príncipe que ya se moría por probar toda la comida.

Si claro veggie – respondió alegremente bulma al ver que todo iba muy bien.

Bulma sirvió el desayuno y tanto ella como vegeta comían tranquilamente hasta que de repente bulma comenzó a ver como la cara de vegeta se ponía de un color azul y salía disparado hacia el baño. Ella salió atrás de el y le pregunto:

Vegeta estas bien? – la peliazul se veía muy preocupada.

Wuaah por supuesto que no mujer estúpida Wuaah debí suponer que planeabas matarme con esa asquerosa comida Wuaah – el pobre vegeta apenas podía hablar ya que estaba vomitando.

Y es que como no iba a vomitar si en las flores que bulma traía del jardín habían unos horribles gusanos que creyeron que sería muy divertido saltar a la comida de un sayajin que les tenia pánico.

BUAAAA BUAAAA – la peliazul comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente pensando que vegeta vomitaba porque su comida sabia mal.

Nuestro príncipe salió del baño con una pinta mejor pero molesto porque creyó que bulma lo había hecho a propósito.

Muy bien mujer ahora explícame una cosa – dijo vegeta con una tranquilidad que asusta – POR QUE DEMONIOS LE PUSISTE ESOS ASQUEROSOS GUSANOS A LA COMIDA – estallo en furia y casi convirtiéndose es súper sayajin.

Cu..Cuales gusanos vegeta de que hablas – pregunto bulma dejando de llorar.

Ambos se dirigieron al comedor ya que vegeta le iba a enseñar a bulma de lo que hablaba.

ESOS ASQUEROSOS GUSANOS MUJER – señalo vegeta a cierta distancia de los gusanos.

Oh que asco vegeta te lo juro que no fue mi intención la comida estaba bien solo que pudo haber sido por las flores del jardín pero de todos modos no seas exagerado o que ¿acaso a el todopoderoso príncipe sayajin le dan miedo unos simples gusanitos? – le dijo bulma en tono de burla y llevándose con una servilleta los gusanos.

Vegeta no podía evitar sentir escalofríos cada vez que pensaba en los gusanos asi que se iba a marchar a entrenar cuando…

Ey Ey que crees que haces? – lo reprendió la peliazul.

Me largo a entrenar – respondió secamente vegeta.

No tu me dijiste que te quedarías y aparte hoy es tu cumpleaños anda quédate si? – le insistió la científica.

Y a que me quedo ¿a que me mates? – contesto el guerrero aun desconfiando por el incidente de los gusanos.

Ay ya hombre olvidemos eso anda te serviré mas comida – insistió bulma.

Está bien me quedare pero ya no tengo hambre – dijo nuestro príncipe dándose por vencido.

Mmm está bien entonces ven te daré tu primer regalo – lo llamo la peliazul para darle uno de los regalos que habían dejado sus padres.

Era una loción de marca renombrada que la amable señora Briefs le había comprado a vegeta. Y como nuestro ignorante príncipe leyó que la botella decía que contenía alcohol le quito el dosificador y le dio un trago opz.

ESTUPIDO Y AHORA QUE HACES? – pregunto una alarmada bulma al ver lo que el sayajin hacia con la loción.

Agh sabe horrible mujer que rayos es esto? – dijo vegeta con cara de que probo algo horrible.

CLARO QUE SABE MAL IDIOTA PUES NO ES PARA TOMARSE SI NO PARA APLICARSELA EN EL CUELLO – grito desesperada la peliazul con la ignorancia de vegeta.

NO ME GRITES HUMANA INSOLENTE ADEMAS PARA QUE IBA A PONERME ESTA PORQUERIA EN EL CUELLO ¿ACASO CON ESTO PIENSAS MATARME? – grito mas fuerte nuestro príncipe ante la insolencia de bulma.

QUE NO TE VOY A MATAR MONO ESQUIZOFRENICO LA LOCION ES PARA QUE HUELAS MEJOR IMBECIL – le respondió bulma haciendo que vegeta se tapara los oídos de lo fuerte que grito.

Y como quien no quiere vegeta olio la loción y le gusto así que se puso un poco.

Por ahí hubieras empezado humana tonta – le dijo más tranquilo el sayajin.

Ash como sea vegeta vamos a que te enseñe el regalo de mi papá – dijo bulma para que lo siguiera a mostrarle lo que el señor Briefs le había dejado.

CONTINUARA…

Y aquí está la primera parte de la fiesta de vegeta y pues creo que a bulma no le ha ido muy bien jajá pero eso no es todo todavía le faltan mas aventuras al príncipe y a la peliazul nos vemos en el sig. cap.


	4. una fiesta desastrosa parte 2

Aloo bueno aquí les dejo el final de este fic gracias por leer y agradeceré sus reviews

**Chibibra-saiyajin-evans****: **jaja si ese vegeta es todo un loquillo jeje gracias por dejarme tus reviews y por seguir mi fic espero que te guste el final.

**FashionBulma****: **jaja si pobresitoo veggie pero bueno tiene que sufrir un poco si no no nos hace reír jeje y gracias por agregarlo como favorito y ojala disfrutes el final.

**Karry08 : **oh muchas gracias y qué bueno que te pude sacar una sonrisa eso me hace happy happy y pues vegeta piensa muchas cosas de nosotros pero más que somos unos dementes y en este ultimo cap veras porque y de nuevo gracias y espero que te guste este final.

**Una fiesta desastrosa parte 2**

Bulma y vegeta se dirigieron a la habitación de este ultimo a ver el regalo que el Dr. Briefs le había dejado a nuestro príncipe y era nada más y nada menos que una consola de videojuego.

Y dime vegeta ¿te gusta? – pregunto bulma al cumpleañero.

Hmp! Y esto ¿qué demonios es? ¿Acaso piensas espiarme para contarle a kakaroto y a tus estúpidos amigos terrícolas? – pregunto por enésima vez el desconfiado príncipe.

QUE NO TE VOY A HACER NADA MONO DESCONFIADO Y PREHISTORICO ESO QUE ESTA CONECTADO ES UN X-BOX OSEA UN VIDEOJUEGO ¿O QUE EN EL EJERCITO DE FREEZER NO SE ENTRETENIAN? – grito la peliazul que ya se estaba hartando de la desconfianza de vegeta.

QUE NO ME GRITES MALDITA MUJER ESCANDALOSA Y CLARO QUE SI NOS DIVERTIAMOS – dijo nuestro príncipe exasperado por el comportamiento de la terrícola y recordando aquella vez que el gran freezer se emborracho tanto que quería besar a raditz pensando que era una prostituta.

Bueno como sea vegeta te lo manda mi papá anda ven te enseñare a jugar un poco – lo invito la científica para divertirse un rato.

Bulma puso un juego de peleas y le enseño a vegeta a prender el videojuego y a tomar sutilmente el control para no romperlo, después de eso empezaron a jugar y bulma le enseño a vegeta a manejar los controles y como aprendía rápido lo dejo para ir preparando la siguiente sorpresa de vegeta así que primero se dirigió al jardín a hacer algo y después iba a ir a su habitación hasta que se oyó una explosión.

AY! PERO QUE DEMONIOS PASO AHORA – pregunto sobresaltada la peliazul temiéndose lo peor.

Y cuando llego a la habitación de vegeta había una pantalla hecha trizas, un enorme hoyo en la pared y un príncipe muy molesto.

VEGETA PERO QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA! – grito como de costumbre la peliazul.

PASA QUE LA ESTUPIDA PANTALLA DECIA QUE SOY UN PERDEDOR – respondió vegeta casi casi haciendo un pucherito.

Agh eres increíble, eso pasa cuando no sabes jugar pero cuando aprendas deja de pasar ¿ok? Vegeta – comento bulma al ver que vegeta no había destruido la consola porque al parecer le agrado.

Hmp! Estúpido juego – dijo entre dientes el príncipe sayajin.

Jajá ya tranquilo veggie pronto aprenderás amm ahora ponte un traje de baño ¿si? – le sugirió la peliazul.

¿Para qué? – cuestiono el guerrero como siempre.

Porque tengo otra sorpresa para ti – le respondió la peliazul guiñándole un ojo y marchándose hacia su habitación.

Y ahora que traerá esta mujer entre manos? – se pregunto a sí mismo vegeta que a estas alturas ya se esperaba de todo.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de bulma ella se alistaba para ir a nadar con vegeta a la alberca y el sayajin hacia lo mismo y minutos después se vieron en el pasillo y ambos pensaron que el otro se veía realmente bien así que se dedicaron unas cuantas miradas y se dirigieron a la alberca.

Oye vegeta a que yo me echo mejores clavados que tu – lo reto la científica.

Ja! Eso quisieras mujer – contesto arrogante el príncipe al mismo tiempo que se subía en el pequeño trampolín de la alberca.

Y así sin más el príncipe dio un salto y se zambullo en el agua pero así como entro salió disparado hacia afuera gritando como un maniático y mas rojo que el aura de goku cuando hace el kaioken.

Pe..Pero vegeta que te pasa? – pregunto la peliazul alarmada al ver al príncipe corriendo como loco de un lado a otro.

E… E… El agua – fue todo lo que dijo vegeta mientas seguía corriendo como desquiciado.

Bulma introdujo la punta de su pie en el agua y efectivamente estaba como para pelar pollos así que se sintió horrible porque esa sorpresa tampoco había resultado.

Ve…Ve…Vegeta yo de verdad lo lamento no se qué fue lo que paso – dijo bulma muy consternada y al parecer apunto de volver a llorar.

LO QUE PASA ES QUE QUIERES MATARME – grito vegeta demasiado molesto por el pasado incidente.

No de verdad que no anda ven para que te cure – dijo bulma muy apenada y preguntándose qué fue lo que pudo haber pasado.

Y es que cuando bulma había bajado al jardín después de enseñar a vegeta a usar el Xbox había puesto a calentar un poco el agua de la alberca pero con la explosión se olvido de apagar el calentador.

Vegeta de verdad perdóname yo solo quería que nadáramos porque tú me dijiste que te gustaba nadar y…y… perdón – dijo bulma soltando unas lagrimas ya que nada estaba saliendo como ella esperaba.

Hmp! – respondió vegeta al ver la sinceridad de bulma y viendo como ella había preparado muchas cosas para él.

Vegeta se marcho a su habitación a descansar un poco ya que su cuerpo ardía demasiado y bulma se quedo en la sala pensando si debía seguir con todo esto del cumpleaños. Y la científica decidió que si iba a continuar con las sorpresas de vegeta y que iba a ser más cuidadosa con todo. Vegeta estaba en su habitación preguntándose que más le esperaba ya que apenas eran las 3 de la tarde.

Mmm iré a ver a vegeta creo que ya durmió bastante además le daré su próximo regalo – se dijo a sí misma la peliazul al ver en su reloj las 5 pm.

Bulma toco la puerta del cuarto del príncipe.

Agh y ahora que quieres mujer? – dijo vegeta con voz adormilada y viendo que su cuerpo ya no ardía como hace unas horas.

Quería ver como estabas – contesto la científica ingresando a la habitación.

¿Que siempre entras sin permiso mujer? Podía haber estado desnudo – respondió vegeta fingiendo que se ofendía.

Jajá al fin no creo que haya mucho que ver – comento bulma para hacer enojar al príncipe.

Ja eso quisieras humana horrenda – contesto vegeta que ahora si estaba ofendido.

Pues los hombres presumidos siempre dejan mucho que desear – volvió a insistir bulma para darle en el orgullo a vegeta.

Jajá yo se que te mueres por comprobarlo ¿verdad? – le respondió el príncipe acercándose peligrosamente y haciendo que bulma se estremeciera.

Pe…Pe…Pero que haces vegeta – dijo bulma sumamente intimidada por la poca distancia que había entre ella y vegeta.

Jajá nada nunca haría nada contigo – respondió vegeta a la vez que se alejaba y se auto felicitaba por enseñarle a la mujer que con su orgullo no se metiera.

Ash este mono es un estúpido – pensó bulma a la vez que le dedicaba una mirada de indiferencia a vegeta.

Jajá mujer ilusa – pensó también vegeta aunque se preguntaba porque se detuvo.

Oye vegeta toma – dijo bulma a la vez que le daba una caja cerrada y le sonreía – es otro regalo - .

Hmp! – fue la amable manera de agradecer de vegeta.

Y ese regalo era nada más y nada menos que un balón de futbol soccer.

Para que practiques soccer en tu tiempo libre – sugirió bulma al príncipe que al parecer el regalo fue muy de su agrado.

Bueno te dejo unos momentos – le dijo bulma al príncipe pensando que con u balón de soccer no se podría hacer ningún daño.

Si mujer haz lo que quieras – respondió con indiferencia el príncipe ya que estaba muy entretenido con su balón.

Bulma se fue a su laboratorio ya que ahí tenía otro de los regalos de vegeta. Todo iba bien hasta que escucho un grito del cuarto de vegeta.

VEGETA Y AHORA QUE PASO? - grito bulma al ver un pequeño rastro de sangre de la mitad del cuarto hasta el baño de este mismo.

Al entrar al cuarto de baño vio a un vegeta bastante molesto y sobándose la nariz mientras se seguía limpiando la sangre.

Pero que te paso? – pregunto la peliazul preocupada.

El estúpido balón – fue lo único que articulo el príncipe ya que unas lágrimas de dolor se asomaban por sus ojos azabaches.

Bulma fue por el botiquín y comenzó a curar la nariz de vegeta y le puso un pequeño parche en el puente de la nariz para que no saliera más sangre y después de eso le pidió que le explicara qué fue lo que paso.

Es que yo quería hacer esas cosas que hacen los estúpidos terrícolas que se llaman dominadas y cuando hice varias con la rodilla no medí mi fuerza y el estúpido balón me pego en la cara – explico el príncipe a la vez que se volteaba para que bulma no viera lo rojo que estaba de la pena.

Ay veggie no te preocupes ya aprenderás cuando practiques mas – contesto bulma ahogándose la carcajada que quería soltar solo para no mortificar al pobre vegeta.

Hmp – fue la habitual respuesta del príncipe.

Ya no te sientas mal mejor ven te voy a mostrar un regalo que de seguro te va a encantar – comento felizmente la chica Briefs.

Y ahora que me va a hacer esta mujer? – pensó vegeta que reflexionaba sobre que una mujer preparando una fiesta de cumpleaños era más sádica que freezer.

Bulma lo condujo hasta la cámara de gravedad y muy segura de que tal vez ese regalo iba a ser el que más le gustara a vegeta así que abrió la compuerta de esta y le mostro a vegeta un aparato que se conectaba al panel de control de la cámara de gravedad y podía recrear varios tipos de clima como lluvia, nieve etc. Así que así lograría un mejor desempeño.

Mmm y que te parece? – pregunto bulma con una enorme sonrisa.

Vaya mujer hasta que haces algo productivo – Comento el guerrero que estaba sorprendido por las habilidades de esa humana gritona.

Bueno te dejare para que lo pruebes pero solo dos horas porque después tienes que ir a cenar – Complació la científica al cumpleañero pensando que en su cumpleaños tenía que dejarlo hacer lo que más le gustara.

Si mujer ya no estorbes – Dijo un emocionado príncipe por probar ese nuevo invento.

Bulma lo dejo en la cámara y se dirigió a la cocina para indicarle a los robots que tenían que preparar todo tipo de platillos mexicanos y ella fue a llamar para que trajeran a la CC varios kilos de helado de chocolate. Eran las 6:30 pm y se escucho un gran trueno que sacudió a la corporación y Bulma solo puedo pensar una cosa.

VEGETAAA – Grito bulma y se dirigió corriendo a la cámara de gravedad.

Al llegar vio que salía humo de la compuerta y la gravedad estaba apagada así que entro y vio a nuestro pobre príncipe tirado y a parecer se había electrocutado así que como pudo lo llevo a su habitación y se quedo con él hasta que recobro el conocimiento.

AHHHH ALEJATE DE MI MUJER PSICOPATA – grito vegeta a la vez que se metía al baño y cerraba la puerta.

VEGETA QUE TE PASA? ¿QUE PASO EN LA CAMARA DE GRAVEDAD? – cuestiono bulma del otro lado de la puerta muy preocupada.

TE DIJE QUE ME QUERIAS MATAR, ESTAS LOCA, LARGOOO PSICOPATA – dijo vegeta a la vez que se sentaba en el piso en posición de niño traumado.

Bulma fue a su laboratorio y prendió un monitor que tenía varios recuadros que eran las cámaras que estaban instaladas y presiono en donde se veía la cama de gravedad y reprodujo la cinta para ver qué era lo que había pasado y cuál fue su sorpresa el ver a nuestro pobre príncipe siendo chamuscado por un rayo que salió del aparato que bulma le regalo. Los ojos de bulma se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas y sin más comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

BUAAA…BUAAA SOY UN FIASGO YO SOLO QUERIA HACER SENTIR BIEN A VEGETA BUAA… NO QUERIA QUE SE SINTIERA SOLO…BUAA…NADA ME SALE BIEN…BUAA – gritaba desgarradoramente la peliazul.

Ante estos gritos vegeta salió del baño y aunque estaba adolorido por esa descarga, se sintió conmovido por las intenciones de la mujer que aunque no habían salido del todo bien ella quiso hacer algo lindo por él y creyó que no debía ser tan duro con ella así que se dio una ducha rápida y se puso algo de la ropa nueva que la mujer había dejado allí así que supuso que era otra de sus regalos y después se dirigió al laboratorio de la mujer.

Mujer dame de comer ya tengo hambre – dijo a la vez que abría la puerta del laboratorio.

Ve…Vegeta de verdad quieres cenar? – pregunto la peliazul incrédula.

Si, o es que acaso me dejaras sin cenar en mi cumpleaños? – contesto el príncipe intentando darle ánimos a la mujer.

No por supuesto que no veggie anda vamos al comedor ah y por cierto que guapo te vez con esa ropa – Comento la peliazul a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo.

Hmp – vegeta se sonrojo por este comentario y bulma solo sonrió.

La cena transcurrió sin ningún inconveniente. Vegeta comió de todo y de postre se echo varios kilos de helado. Cuando acabo la cena ya eran las nueve de la noche, los robots se estaban encargando de ordenar todo, y bulma le iba a dar otro regalo a vegeta.

Toma veggie – dijo cariñosamente la peliazul.

No mujer ya no quiero más desgracias – dijo temeroso el sayajin.

Anda es solo un ipod y le puse de esa música que te gusto – le extendió la mano la científica y vegeta acepto.

Hmp! Y esto como rayos se usa mujer? – pregunto el príncipe.

Bulma le enseño como usar el ipod y vegeta quedo muy satisfecho con ese regalo y lo guardo en su pantalón.

Oye vegeta ¿te puedo pedir algo? – cuestiono bulma.

Hmp y ahora que mujer? – respondió con otra pregunta el guerrero.

Nos podemos tomar una foto? – dijo la científica poniendo ojos de cachorrito.

Que es una foto? – pregunto vegeta.

La peliazul cayó de espaldas ante esta declaración y le explico lo que era y sorpresivamente el príncipe acepto así que bulma fue por su cámara a su cuarto y se tomaron una muy bonita foto en donde bulma salía abrazada del guerrero y este último con su cara de incomodidad y un leve sonrojo. Bulma rápido imprimió la foto y la puso en un porta retratos que había comprado y atrás de este escribió "Tu primer cumpleaños conmigo, Te quiero veggie atte: La mujer gritona".

Vegeta entro a su habitación a al encontrarse con este detalle sonrió ampliamente.

Oye vegeta acompáñame te voy a dar tu ultimo regalo – comento la peliazul al guerrero que estaba de espaldas a ella.

Haber vamos mujer – Respondió vegeta sin mucho ánimo o más bien temeroso de ver que era lo que seguía.

Entraron al cuarto de Bulma y ella le dio una capsula al príncipe el cual solo la miro con cara de confusión así que ella le dijo que la accionara. Y este lo hizo y cuando el humo se disipo había una maleta así que el cumpleañero la abrió.

Y dime te gusta? – cuestiono la científica.

Tú hiciste esto mujer? – pregunto el príncipe incrédulo.

Si, quería que cuando pelearas con los androides te vieras como todo un príncipe guerrero así que te hice este traje basado en el que traías cuando te conocí solo que la armadura de este es más ligera – explico la peliazul a vegeta.

Vaya mujer creo que te juzgue mal – expreso vegeta tomando su traje y dándole una leve mirada de agradecimiento a lo que bulma solo asintió.

Vegeta ya se retiraba a su habitación cuando bulma lo alcanzo y le dijo que fueran a partir el pastel y este la siguió. Era un pastel demasiado grande de chocolate y con una vela con un signo de interrogación así que bulma empezó a cantarle a lo que vegeta solo giro los ojos en señal de disgusto, ella le indico que soplara las velas y pidiera un deseo y esté bufo en señal de fastidio pero lo hizo mientas que bulma iba por platos, solo sintió como algo suave la llenaba por la espalda y era nada más y nada menos que pastel de chocolate. Así que se giro completamente roja de la ira y vegeta puso cara de opz y se rio a carcajadas. Bulma solo rio un poco también. Y es que muestro príncipe no midió su soplido y el pastel se desintegro.

Bulma quiso sacar ventaja de la situación y entonces inicio una guerra de pastel con el príncipe y así jugaron como niños hasta que bulma vio que había pastel en la cocina, en la sala, en las escaleras y hasta en el pobre cotorro de su mamá. Vegeta ya se iba a su habitación como si nada hubiera pasado y bulma comenzó a gritarle a lo que este solo se coloco sus audífonos y se fue. Bulma vio como él ni se inmutaba así que grito mas fuerte pero nada.

Mmm creo que este fue mi mejor regalo – se dijo a si mismo vegeta mientras reproducía stray heart de green day.

MALDITO MONOOO – grito la peliazul y después escucho que le hablaba vegeta.

OYE MUJER ¿CUANDO ES TU CUMPLEAÑOS? – pregunto con un tono de venganza segura el príncipe.

**FIN.**

Y hasta aquí llego el fic espero que les haya gustado y lo repito es mi primer fic asi que no es muy bueno pero espero que les haya sacado una sonrisa me despido y los veo en mi sig Fic oh y gracias a los que dejaron reviews.


End file.
